


Glory

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Horny, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Punk Club, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, needy, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 13





	Glory

Loud roudy punk music blaired throug the speakers of the Pins and Needles club as Dominic Harrison quickly made his way into the dirty graffiti filled bathroom of the club. 

He entred a stall and placed his large mouth over a hole cut in the stall his ears perked up as he heard the door open someone had just entred the stall next to him. 

His stomach was in knots luckly the person in the other stall knew exactly what Dom was trying to do and was willing to play along. 

Dom closed his eyes listening as the person in the person in the other stall zipped down their pants and presed their fully erect memeber into his wide open mouth. 

Dom wasted no time he quickly got to work and began to suck the stranger off "fuck your mouth feels amazing" the familiar voice spoke. 

Dom stoped sucking "Adam is that you,"he asked.

The man stoped moaning "yes its me I didnt expect to find you in a place like this,"the older man spoke. 

"Ya me neither,"Dom laughed. 

"Well since we are both here why dont we have a little fun,"Dom flirted as he left the stall he was in to join Adam in his. 

The green eyed man kneeled down on the dirty bathroom floor infront of his friend and continued to suck on his large dick almost sucking it dry. 

"Damm your so good,"Adam grunted as he bucked his hips up into the others mouth releasing load of semen down the British boy's throat.

Dom pulled away and licked his lips of Adam's seed. 

"That was amazing I want more,"Dom moaned as he pulled off his pants and leaned on the grimey toilet sticking his ass in the air. 

Adam's eyes grew dark with lust as he positioned his still erect member at the entrance of the others ass spiting onto his hole. 

He pushed in roughly which sent Dom's face into the toilet bowl luckly he didnt mind "fook me balls deep make me your little anal whore,"Dom cried as Adam pounded into him. 

"Looks like I found a new hobby,"Adam said with a seductive grin as he ramed his entire 8 inch lenght into Dom's tiny pussy causing the boy to scream. 

"Daddy ruin me breed me I want to be yours," he shouted over the loud music that echoed through the thin bathroom walls.

"I am gonna fill your ass up with my seed I am going to fucking impregnate you filthy slut," Adam snarled as he came inside of Dom pulling out leaving him with a large creampie. 

"That was fooking incredible we need to do this again sometime,"Dom huffed as he fell down onto the dirty bathroom floor.

End


End file.
